


I'm a Shadowhunter, I can do it

by ralf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, A dash of Action, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Magnus Bane Flirts, Magnus is a tease in the sense that he loves teasing Alec, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: Alec's brow sets in determination. Practicing something until he's good at it is what he's been doing since birth. One week of careful planning and preparation to surprise Magnus with breakfast in bed won't be foiled by a punypancake. He's a Shadowhunter, he can do it.Or: Alec tries to prove his competency in different areas, to varying degrees of success. Magnus is varying degrees of amused.





	I'm a Shadowhunter, I can do it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intezaarlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intezaarlily/gifts).

> My 100th fic here on archive. Never thought I'd see the day, honestly.  
Anyway, this is for intezaarlily for being an awesome fellow fangirl and providing some ideas for this fic. I really hope you like it!!  
As you might guess from the title, this fic was inspired by this [hilarious blooper](https://dailyharryshumjr.tumblr.com/post/185112629745/theyre-here-part-1-of-the-shadowhunters-season).

**1.**

Alec glares balefully at the pan and its less than acceptable contents. He has no idea where he went wrong. He practiced this and it went off without a hitch at the Institute. Maybe it's the fault of Magnus's pan. Or the stove.

He frowns at the third shredded crêpe he produced so far. Shifting blame around won't get him anywhere, he needs to find a solution. He's almost out of spare batter so these crêpes need to start going right.

Alec's brow sets in determination. Practicing something until he's good at it is what he's been doing since birth. One week of careful planning and preparation to surprise Magnus with breakfast in bed won't be foiled by a puny _pancake_. He's a Shadowhunter, he can do it.

The thought gives him pause. Shadowhunter. He has runes for emergencies like this. A talent rune should do the trick.

As quickly as he feels relief wash over him it vanishes though because his stele is still in his thigh holster which is attached to his jeans which is currently residing somewhere on the bedroom floor. And Magnus is a light sleeper, or at least he turns into one after Alec leaves him alone in bed.

Alec considers his options and with one last look at the pan decides that he has more trust in his sneaking skills than in his crêpe skills.

The extraction mission goes pretty smoothly. The door glides open soundlessly and even with just a sliver of dim light from the hall to guide the way Alec finds his jeans quickly. The buckle on the holster thankfully cooperates in silence, too. Alec weighs his loot in hand, listening for Magnus's even breaths before slinking away as cautiously as he'd come.

A talent rune later his plan is right back on track. Feeling jaunty he even attempts flipping a crêpe which works out surprisingly well. Alec loves being a Shadowhunter.

He's almost finished arranging a plate piled high with crêpes with different fillings and a generous glass of juice on a tray when scuffling steps alert him to the fact that Magnus isn't as asleep as he's supposed to be. Not a moment later the man in question drapes himself along Alec's back and mumbles, “Morn'ng.” He lets out a long yawn. “'S too early.”

“Why didn't you stay in bed?” Alec lifts his free hand to lace their fingers together.

Magnus mashes his face into Alec's neck in retaliation. “Lonely.”

“I would have come back. With breakfast even,” Alec rattles the tray softly and Magnus peeks over his shoulder.

“Hmm this looks amazing,” he comments before standing up on his toes to press a kiss against Alec's cheek. “Almost as amazing as you.”

Alec bites his lip to hide his smitten smile and fight off a blush in equal measure. He guides Magnus to sit at the table and places the tray in front of him. “Come on. Take a bite and tell me if they're as good as they look.”

Snapping a fork into existence Magnus complies and hums in contentment, his eyes falling closed. “They're fantastic, Alexander.”

Alec allows himself a triumphant little grin. “Yeah?”

“Indeed.” Magnus watches him for a moment, the morning sun glinting off his dark eyes making Alec's heart stumble all over itself. With a smirk Magnus adds, “Still not as good as you though.”

Alec buries his face in his hands with an undignified squawk.

**2.**

After splitting the last crêpe Alec settles back in his chair with a sigh, glancing around for his pad and finally finding it at the edge of the breakfast table half hidden under a pile of Magnus's potion books. Leaning over he retrieves it and wakes it up with a tap to the screen.

“Aren't you getting dressed?” Magnus inquires with a frown. “Don't you have to leave in ten minutes?”

“I do,” Alec confirms. “But I need to finish this report for a meeting first.”

Magnus's frown deepens. “You need half an hour for a report. At least.”

“I'm aware.” Alec looks up to find Magnus contemplating him with nothing but well-meaning concern and not a trace of guilt. Unbelievable. “And I would have finished this yesterday but _someone_ distracted me.

Magnus's eyebrows fly up. “Oh really? You weren't complaining, as far as I remember.”

“Only because I know that fighting you on this is pointless,” Alec grumbles.

_“Fighting?”_ Magnus repeats incredulously. “That's what you're calling it now?”

“You magicked my pad out of my hand and refused to tell me where you put it!”

They stare each other down for a moment. Magnus's lips twitch with barely concealed amusement.

“You and me,” he points between them as if there's any chance of confusion, “have an agreement, my dear. No paperwork after ten p.m. At your insistence even. Don't you remember?”

Of course Alec does, and he can see the glint in Magnus's eyes at beating him with his own rules. But Alec won't give up so easily. This is on Magnus and they both know it. “How am I supposed to get any work done when you're,” he waves his hand through the air helplessly, “prowling around the room watching me like a hawk and announcing the time every thirty seconds?”

“So it's my fault your supposedly untouchable Shadowhunter concentration isn't all it's cracked up to be?” Magnus asks faux offended. “Oh, and since it's apparently my specialty, you only have seven minutes left for that report of yours now.”

Alec curses under his breath before focusing back on his pad and the half-finished report section in front of him. The last few sentences he wrote yesterday don't make any sense. At _all._

He shakes it off, exhaling deliberately. “You're right. I'm a Shadowhunter, I can do this.”

Magnus blinks at him. “This is what you're taking away from this? Okay.”

With a concentrated frown Alec sets to work, hurriedly finishing up the summary of demon activity over the last few months in the different boroughs. He's just typing away at an assessment of what to expect in the future when Magnus's hands come to rest on his shoulders. His warmth seeps through Alec's thin t-shirt but he does his best to ignore it.

Magnus leans down, first to brace his cheek against Alec's temple innocently, then to place a soft peck in the same spot.

Alec waits for him to pull back but it doesn't happen. Magnus is lingering. It's a purposeful lingering. Alec is very familiar with it.

“Magnus.”

“Hm?”

“I'm supposed to be working.”

“Technically it's still after ten p.m. yesterday, you know,” Magnus comments idly, his hand creeping boldly over Alec's shoulder down his chest.

“Magnus!” Alec exclaims, scandalized.

Magnus laughs, retreating his hand back to safer territory. “I'm sorry but you're so easy to rile up, Alexander. I just can't resist.”

Alec huffs. “Glad you're entertained, at least.”

Magnus leans in until his breath caresses Alec's ear. “I can think of a few other ways you could entertai--”

“_Magnus!”_

**3.**

With a tired sigh Alec nudges the loft's door closed behind himself and shucks off his bow and jacket. It's not even evening yet, can't be much later than half past four but still he feels more drained than if he'd pulled a double patrol. Diplomatic meetings take more out of him than any physical strain ever could.

“Magnus?” he calls half-heartedly, unsurprised when he only receives silence in answer. He knew Magnus was planning to visit a few clients today and these trips always take time.

Alec pokes through the kitchen, not really hungry but intending to find out if they have everything for the recipe Izzy sent him a couple days ago. After going through the pantry and making a mental note to buy cheese and carrots soon he belatedly registers the grating dull thud coming from the corner with the sink. Walking over he quickly discovers the dripping kitchen tap to be the culprit.

Automatically he presses down on the handle which yields no result. The tap keeps dripping. Alec blinks at it.

For a moment he wonders if he should just wait for Magnus to get back and fix it, but now that he's become aware he can't unhear it and the rhythmic sound is already getting on his nerves.

And he has literally nothing else to do. Rolling up his sleeves Alec gets to work.

That's how Magnus finds him an indeterminate (but definitely too long) amount of time later.

“Alexander, dear, is everything alright?” Magnus asks, a distinct note of concern coloring his voice. Alec imagines he must be quite the sight, sprawled on the kitchen floor, upper body crammed into the narrow cabinet with the sink.

He grunts when another drop of water hits him in the face, narrowly missing his left eye.

“Yeah. Tap,” he explains.

“Oh. I can fix it if you--”

“No, I've got this,” Alec interrupts. At this point this is a personal battle. And he's not in the habit of letting other people fight his battles.

“Okay.” Magnus probably means to sound encouraging but Alec clearly hears some doubt in there.

“Magnus, I kill demons for a living. I face mortal danger every day, I'm a Shadowhunter. I think I can handle a dripping faucet.”

“Of course you can,” Magnus soothes, patting his leg. Even though Alec knows Magnus is just trying to placate him and likely not more convinced of his mechanical skills than he was three seconds ago the words settle warmly in his chest and spur him on to double his efforts.

“I didn't know we had tools,” Magnus wonders loudly.

“We don't.”

A moment of stunned silence follows his statement, then Alec hears rustling and feels Magnus crouching down beside him, trying to peek into the enclosed space of the cabinet.

“Alexander, darling, with what exactly are you trying to fix the sink?”

“I have hands,” he answers evasively.

“Is that your stele?”

“No,” Alec lies, trying to hide the stele from Magnus's view.

“I didn't know Shadowhunters have a repair rune.” There's definite teasing in Magnus's voice now.

Alec pouts. Unwilling to admit defeat he testingly jiggles one of the gaskets above his head. The tap keeps dripping.

Magnus flops down on the kitchen tiles next to him. “I really appreciate that you take responsibility for our home and don't just rely on my magic to fix everything. But it's such a shame. I'm so hungry and was looking forward to some home-cooked food... but if you're too busy with the tap I _guess_ I can order something, too.”

Alec sighs, equally resigned at the tap and fond of Magnus. “Fine, you can fix it and I'll get started on dinner.”

**4.**

“Where are you going?” Magnus protests, when Alec untangles from him to get up.

Alec lifts the plate in his hand. “To wash this.” He snatches the abandoned plate from Magnus's lap. “And this.”

Magnus falls back into the couch cushions dramatically. “And what am I supposed to do here all by myself?”

“I'll be back in a heartbeat.”

“That's a _lie_. It'll take _minutes_.” Magnus pouts, unashamed. “I'd rather cuddle.”

“I'll be real quick. I won't even take thirty seconds.”

Magnus looks unconvinced, so Alec reinforces, “I'm a Shadowhunter. I can do it.”

At this Magnus suddenly smirks at him. “I'm a Warlock, I can do it quicker.”

He snaps the dishes clean before Alec can even take a step towards the kitchen. To add insult to injury he snaps his fingers again and the dishes vanish from Alec's grip, presumably back into the cupboard.

Grinning entirely too self-satisfied Magnus sinks deeper into the couch in a deliberate invite. “Hmm Alexander, what are you going to do with your _magically_ cleared schedule?”

Alec loses himself in the view for a moment before clearing his throat and his mind. “Izzy and Jace convinced me to drop in on their patrol 'so I don't get rusty'.” He can't keep the offense from his voice. “I'll show them rusty.”

Magnus laughs. “Mind if I tag along? I could do with a little leg stretching, too.” His smile turns teasing. “And I like seeing you in your Shadowhunter mode.”

Alec will go to his grave swearing he doesn't blush at this. Magnus's smirk widens.

“You can come along if you promise not to flirt with me in front of Jace and Izzy.”

Blinking innocently Magnus places a hand over his heart. “I would never.”

“Uh-huh.” Alec isn't stupid enough to believe that for a second.

“Just let me slip into something a little more battle-appropriate and we can go.”

“Don't bother,” Alec waves him off. “According to the demon forecast it's very unlikely that we'll encounter anything. I'd be surprised if we even see a demon.”

**5.**

They do. Of course they do. And not just two or three, no, of course there's a whole nest of shax demons that somehow escaped the sensors. He'll have words with Underhill about this.

Later though, because the demons are closing in on them from three sides.

“Finally some action,” Jace delights. “I was one more bad pick-up line from disinviting you from our patrol, Magnus.”

“Excuse you, Jace, my flirting is worlds better than whatever you inflict on poor Biscuit.”

Jace splutters while Izzy laughs, cracking her whip and daring a cheeky demon to come closer.

“Can you please focus,” Alec begs. They're hideously outnumbered but it's as if no one except for him noticed. Which can't be the case, given that they're staring at least seven demons dead in the eyes, with more crawling along the wall of the alley. He shoots one of the demons and two new ones immediately appear to take the place of their fallen comrade. “Wonderful,” he mutters.

“Oh relax, Alec. You know we've had worse,” Izzy chimes in, preventing another foray with a well-aimed strike of her whip.

“All that desk work isn't becoming you,” Jace adds brazenly.

Alec feels his smugness through their bond and rolls his eyes. Without looking he aims his bow at the wall to their right and takes out two more demons with one arrow. “You were saying?”

Jace laughs. “There's my parabatai.”

“Can we stop baiting them now and start with the fun?” Izzy pleads.

“I was starting to wonder why we were slowly inching away from them instead of blasting them back to hell,” Magnus comments.

“You too eager for a fight?” Jace asks with a smirk.

“I'm eager to keep demon ichor off my jacket,” Magnus corrects with a wrinkled nose. “It's new.”

Jace carelessly turns to frown at him and only Alec's quick reflexes allow him to end the demon making a jump for Jace's unguarded side. Good thing he's used to Jace's recklessness.

“You can literally clean it with magic, what's the big deal?”

Magnus smoothes down the burgundy fabric of his jacket. “Believe me, I can feel the difference.”

“He's right,” Izzy confirms. “Some things just leave a trauma on your clothes that they can never forget.”

Alec and Jace exchange a short glance of shared perplexity before Alec swaps his bow for his blade.

“You are so whipped, Alec,” Jace snorts.

“Tornado?” Izzy asks when she notices his change of weapons. Alec nods and she transforms her whip into a staff.

“What is going on?” Magnus asks, clearly confused.

“No worries,” Alec replies. “We're Shadowhunters, we've got this.” To his siblings he says, “On the count of three. One.”

They stop their slow backwards movement, drawing a loose circle around Magnus, Alec to his left, Jace at the front and Izzy on his right. The demons observe them with beady eyes, screeching and snarling.

“Two.”

The demons pause, but cover ground quickly when they realize their prey has decided to stop retreating. They mass together, ready to strike any second now.

Alec lets out a slow breath. “Three.”

They launch their attack the same moment the demons do. Their blades slice through the first row of shax effortlessly.

It's a short skirmish before Alec, Jace and Izzy draw back to stand close to Magnus again, starting phase two of the maneuver. The demons charge recklessly, mistaking their retreat for a sign of weakness. The shadowhunters meet them with flying blades.

“Right,” Izzy shouts, and Alec glances behind them. The demons have surrounded them, just like planned, and are trying to sneak up on their unprotected backs.

“Now!” With a wide step he's between Magnus and the demons, stabbing his sword through the first assailant. Jace takes the spot Alec vacated, Izzy moves up to the front and they start to circle around Magnus, effectively blocking any demon from getting to him while providing a dynamic line of defense.

Alec allows himself a grin. He's really missed this. The blood pumping through his veins, working in perfect tandem with his siblings, hearing Izzy's boisterous laugh and feeling his parabatai bond thrum with excitement that's both his and Jace's.

It's over way too soon.

Izzy pierces the last demon with her staff, flicking her hair over her shoulder and looking over the pools of ichor that form a ring around them. “This is disgusting,” she says with a grin, the hunt still shining in her eyes.

“And all just so Alec could show off,” Jace chuckles. Alec lunges at him but Jace sidesteps him easily.

Magnus blinks. “Where you _protecting_ me?” he asks, a tad bewildered.

“Your jacket.” Jace winks.

Magnus thinks this over for a moment before looking down his jacket. “Huh. Not a single speck.”

**+1**

The same cannot be said for the rest of them though. Izzy is trying to find a clean spot on her top to wipe her hands with little success and Jace is shaking ichor out of his hair. They've tiptoed around the worst of the ichor seas and are making their way towards the mouth of the alley when Izzy speaks up.

“Magnus, could you make us a portal to the Institute? We have to report back this incident and I'd hate to walk through half Manhatten like this.” She scuffles her grimy boots over the pavement in disgust.

“Why don't you ask Alec? He's a Shadowhunter, I bet he can do it.”

Alec stops short and stares at Magnus for a moment, taking in his lips that are quivering with badly concealed laughter.

He turns on his heels. “That's it. I'm going _home_,” he declares. _“On foot.”_ He doesn't stomp said foot but it's a near thing.

He hears the tell-tale swoosh of a portal opening and then Magnus's light footsteps closing up on him.

“I'm sorry,” Magnus says, slowing Alec down with a hand on his shoulder. “You know you're the bravest, toughtest, most handsome Shadowhunter I've ever met, right?”

Alec huffs, but lets Magnus lace their fingers together. “Continue.”

“I can't help it that you're also the cutest, poutiest Shadowhunter.”

Alec _decidedly_ doesn't pout at this. “Wrong direction.”

Magnus stops, catching Alec's gaze. A layer of seriousness has appeared under his teasing smile. “Alexander, you have to know.” He takes Alec's other hand, too, unheeding of the flecks of drying ichor clinging to his skin. When he speaks his voice is hushed, as if he's sharing a secret. “In all of my centuries of observing Shadowhunters I've never met one as courageous as you. You're a fierce warrior, inside and outside the battlefield.” His fingers caress Alec's hands softly. “And you're right, you should take pride in that.”

The breath leaves Alec's lungs. It feels unreal being praised, like _this_, from Magnus Bane, greatest warlock to ever walk the earth. But even beyond the reverent words it's putting that kind of shine into Magnus's eyes that makes Alec bite his lip shily and look down with a blush. It's so much, and it's all his.

He can't believe he gets to be this lucky.

“And you're also the most endearing Shadowhunter I've ever met,” Magnus continues, squeezing his hands and coaxing Alec to meet his eyes again. “Let me cherish every facet of you?”

Alec swallows around the knot of feelings in his throat. He could never refuse a request this genuine. He could never refuse Magnus anything.

So he nods, and when Magnus leans in for a kiss he meets him halfway.


End file.
